Sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P) is a bioactive sphingolipid that mediates a wide variety of cellular responses, such as proliferation, cytoskeletal organization and migration, adherence- and tight junction assembly, and morphogenesis. S1P can bind with members of the endothelial cell differentiation gene family (EDG receptors) of plasma membrane-localized G protein-coupled receptors. To date, five members of this family have been identified as S1P receptors in different cell types, S1P1 (EDG-1), S1P2 (EDG-5), S1P3 (EDG-3), S1P4 (EDG-6) and S1P5 (EDG-8). S1P can produce cytoskeletal re-arrangements in many cell types to regulate immune cell trafficking, vascular homeostasis and cell communication in the central nervous system (CNS) and in peripheral organ systems.
It is known that S1P is secreted by vascular endothelium and is present in blood at concentrations of 200-900 nanomolar and is bound by albumin and other plasma proteins. This provides both a stable reservoir in extracellular fluids and efficient delivery to high-affinity cell-surface receptors. S1P binds with low nanomolar affinity to the five receptors S1P1-5. In addition, platelets also contain S1P and may be locally released to cause e.g. vasoconstriction. The receptor subtypes S1P1, S1P2 and S1P3 are widely expressed and represent dominant receptors in the cardiovascular system. Further, S1P1 is also a receptor on lymphocytes. S1P4 receptors are almost exclusively in the haematopoietic and lymphoid system. S1P5 is primarily (though not exclusively) expressed in central nervous system. The expression of S1P5 appears to be restricted to oligodendrocytes in mice, the myelinating cells of the brain, while in rat and man expression at the level of astrocytes and endothelial cells was found but not on oligodendrocytes.
S1P receptor modulators are compounds which signal as (ant)agonists at one or more S1P receptors. The present invention relates to modulators of the S1P5 receptor, in particular agonists, and preferably to agonists with selectivity over S1P1 and/or S1P3 receptors, in view of unwanted cardiovascular and/or immunomodulatory effects. It has now been found that S1P5 agonists can be used in the treatment of cognitive disorders, in particular age-related cognitive decline. Although research is ongoing to develop therapeutics that can be used to treat age related cognitive decline and dementia, this has not yet resulted in many successful candidates. Therefore, there is a need for new therapeutics with the desired properties.